Alls Fair in Love and War
by Eternities Angel
Summary: They were dragged into the Roman empire by a deal to protect their country. Now, they travel with Bishop Germias to the great outpost where untimely love falls upon them. will they break their deal to truely live?


**This begins to take place after Arthur and knights bring Bishop Germias to safety. **

They sat idly, their eyes catching simple glimpse of the city as they passed through it. Bishop Germias gave a heavy sigh as his head rested against the carriage. They jerked to a halt. Germias pulled the cloth aside and stepped out. His hand was the only thing visible as it reached out to help them out of the carriage.

Arthur dismounted and watched as four women followed Germias out of the carriage. Germias could see the shock on his face and grinned.

"Do not be alarmed Arturius. They are quite capable of handling themselves." Arthur still seemed skeptical of the idea of women traveling. He didn't even know why they were there in the first place but he left it at that.

"Bishop Germias, my quarters have been made available to you."

Germias nodded replied with great angst that he rests. He whispered a few things to Arthur before he walked into the Roman building with his little suck up following him. Arthur's face seemed to have paled slightly after the quick chat. The four girls stood in a circle and chatted in what seemed to be in their own language.

Gwaine walked over and asked, "Who are these girls? And why were they brought along?"

"They are the Sarmatian Assassins. Truthfully I don't know why they're here but we must find quarters for them."

Gwaine watched as Arthur took off and turned his gaze back to them. The Sarmatian Assassins, they had heard much about them but never realized that they were girls. His gaze fell on one girl in particular. She was tall but probably only came up to the middle of his face. She had long dirty blonde hair and unbelievable blue grey eyes that reminded him of the ocean. The light blue dress that she wore fitted perfectly on her, showing off every smooth curve of her golden skinned body. It was as if his eyes had been possessed to watch her but his sights shifted once Galahad called him over.

Later that night Germias had called them all in and had given them the night off. They suspected something was going on and knew that they would finally be able to fight. They could feel it.

After they were dismissed, they returned to their quarters and fiddled with things, pulling out their weapons and outfits.

"Alyssia, where did you put my bow?" Trista asked as she practically tore the wooden chest apart.

"It's underneath the dresses." She replied as she combed back her dirty blonde hair and swept it up into a ponytail.

"Do you think we'd escape if we killed Germias?" Raven said as she sat on the windowsill looking out into the dark night sky. Strands of ebony hair escaped her braid and fell against her beautiful tanned face. Piercing green eyes looked at her sister-in-arms and grinned.

"I don't think we'd make it to the door. There's to many guards." Liana said with a chuckle as she pulled out her fighting outfit. As much as they hated dresses they were forced to wear them until battle. Liana brushed aside a strand of brown hair and put it behind her ear as she lifted out her swords. Long silver blades resided inside the black casings. She gripped the hilt of the sword and sighed. They had belonged to her father, and now they belonged to her. She would die fighting with them in honor of her father, in honor of her family's memory.

Trista sighed and jumped up.

"Come on, there's a tavern somewhere and I want to go. I'm bored as all hell." The others nodded and followed her out, but not before grabbing their own weapons. They never left anywhere with out them. None of them trusted Romans…especially Roman men.

They followed the sounds of loud talk and light until they came upon the small tavern. The knights they had met earlier sat drinking and laughing. The girls silently walked past them and found a small table in which they could relax. Raven leaned against the post behind her and rested her arm against the knee of her raised leg.

"Wonder how they're all doing?" Alyssia said solemnly.

"Why should we care? We're not apart of them anymore." Raven said dully.

"We will always be apart of them Raven." Alyssia replied, "They are our people. We will return some day."

"Yeah, _some_ day. But it may never come." Trista put it.

"Can we just not think of home," Liana said sadly. "Too many memories are back there. We're stuck here now. Let us move forward, not back."

Falora walked over and smiled. "What can I get you girls?"

"Something strong." Raven said quickly. The other three rolled their eyes.

"What ever you have is fine with us." Alyssia said. Falora nodded and walked off to the bar.

"That blonde one's been watching you all day Alyssia." Trista whispered as she nodded in the man's direction. Alyssia looked over and found Gwaine watching. She flashed him a smile and turned back to her friends.

"Oh go talk to her." Galahad said quickly. "Then we'll be able to talk to the rest of them." He grinned.

"You see, I knew there were alternate motives." Gwaine said abruptly. Tristan rolled his eyes and tossed a knife in their direction.

Raven, without even glancing up, caught it easily within her hand.

"There, now you have a reason to go talk to her." Tristan said as he returned to his own game of darts.

Gwaine stood up and walked over.

"Sorry about that. Tristan, can be…"

"Annoying?" Raven said loud enough for him to hear.

"Well there is that." Gwaine said with a grin.

"You're one of the Sarmatian Knights aren't you?" Alyssia said as she looked up.

"Yes. I am Gwaine. The young one over there is Galahad. The ugly one gambling is Lancelot, Tristan is the one that almost hit you and the big one if Borrs."

"I'm Alyssia," she said as she introduced the others. "The knife catcher is Raven. The one beside her is Trista and beside me is Liana."

"Please to meet all of you. Care to join us?" Gwaine said, hope flashing in his eyes.

"Sure." Alyssia replied instantly before the others could say anything.

"She likes him." Raven whispered to Trista who only laughed in return. Trista sat beside Galahad and gave him a quick smile, his stomach lurched inside him as his heart began to race. Liana walked over and made ready to sit down beside her when a large Roman officer strode over and encircled his arms around her waist.

"Hey lovely, lets say you and I go somewhere quieter?"

Liana shoved her hand upwards against his nose, sending him backwards. She turned and grabbed his arm, twisting it and bringing it up behind his back.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again." She hissed loudly. The man grunted in pain as blood ran from his nose. Liana pushed him away and took her seat beside Trista.

"Don't you dare start with me Raven." Liana said quickly as she saw the look Raven gave her.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She replied with a grin.

"At least I didn't cut his hand off."

"You cut off a man's hand?" Lancelot said as he walked over to join them.

"No, I cut off a Roman's hand." She replied quickly.

"He…err…groped her and well lets just say she left an impression of her own other than the hand." Alyssia said remembering the night all to well.

"Do you do this to everyman that touches you?" Lancelot asked with a smile.

"Only to Romans seeing as they're the only ones that try to." Raven replied, twirling the knife around and around.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Galahad asked.

"We were trained that way." She replied as she took a sip out of the mug.

"Trained?" Lancelot said quizzically.

"Yes, trained. We're the Sarmatian Assassins." Raven replied before any other could.


End file.
